


My mother works on carburetors

by Willowdixsonmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowdixsonmills/pseuds/Willowdixsonmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora makes a deal with Emma.  Cora ooc. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mother works on carburetors

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and posting anything so be warned lol. Posted using my phone. No beta all mistakes are mind. Reviews are welcome. 
> 
> I do not own Ouat or it's characters.

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke, Maine and Regina Mills the towns Mayor and former Evil Queen was enjoying her afternoon run. She was almost at Granny's diner when she spotted the yellow death trap that belongs to Emma Swan, the town sheriff and savior parked at the curb with someone under the hood. Deciding she always has time to get under the blondes skin , she takes out her earbuds and jogs over to the bug. 

Miss Swan I do hope you intend on moving your rust bucket before the lunch crowd arrives. This is a diner after all not an auto repair shop. 

Damn Regina, do you ever cut Emma any slack? Regina's eyes widen at hearing her mother's voice come from under the hood. 

Mother! What are you doing? Regina asks in horror. 

I'm fixing Emma's carburetor , Cora says with a shrug. 

Why on earth are you doing that? Can't she fix it herself? 

I could, came a voice from behind her, but Cora and I made a deal.  
Regina turns to see Emma walking towards them. What might this deal be sheriff ? asks the younger brunette with curiosity. 

Well Cora told me she could fix the bug in under and hour without using magic and I still say that's not possible explains the blonde. Regina looks to her mother and raises an eyebrow, but what's the deal?

I told her if I couldn't fix it in inder an hour that you would go out with her tonight explains Cora. 

YOU WHAT !, Regina screams. 

Don't play deaf Regina you heard me. 

Mother why would you do that! Cora shrugs and looks back at the carburetor.  
What do you get if you fix it in timeRegina asks annoyed. 

I don't get anything says Cora from under the hood.  
What kind of deal is that Mother, the brunette yelled. 

I love working on cars. It's my new passion and I want to become a mechanic. That Tillman guy said I could work at his shop as long as you don't come around. 

I kidnap his brats and get them to go into a house made of sweets where a child eating witch lived, one time and I can never live it down Regina said with annoyance. 

Regina! , exclaimed a shocked Emma. 

The witch was blind! Regina said in her defense. 

Never mind that now Emma said shaking her head, times up. 

What? 

Regina she went to get me a wrench so I could tighten this bolt, Cora says with a smirk. 

So ?

So, Madam Mayor times up and I still have the wrench in my hand, Emma says while holding up the tool for the brunette to see. 

Oh No! Regina says realization flooding her brain. 

Looks like with have a date tonight the blonde says over her shoulder as she walks back into the diner. 

I'm going to kills you Mother , screams Regina not caring that some people have stopped to stare. 

It's your fault dear, if you had just left me alone the car would have been fixed in time. Maybe next one you'll think twice before you try to pick a fight with Emma say Cora.  
Regina screams and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. 

Bending down and picking up the wrench she had hidden when she saw Regina running towards her , Cora tightens the bolt with a laugh.


End file.
